


Church is happy now

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caboose makes things happy, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Xbox games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Leonard Church was an easily stressed out man. </p><p>On the outside he seemed like an average university student completely out of control of his life, but on the inside, he was just in control of the wrong things. Like focusing on making plans for days out with Tex rather than studying, helping Caboose with his classwork when he couldn’t understand instead of doing his own, and even being Tuckers wingman on Saturday nights at the ‘Gulch’ night club even though all he wanted to do was sleep off the past five days of work. It got to him. </p><p>And his roommates were starting to catch onto it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church is happy now

Church massaged his forehead as he walked sleepily into the shared apartment kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. Black. No sugars. He didn’t remember putting it on but just chalked it up to Tex who had left for the night not too long ago. 

With his laptop under his arm he went over to the dining table and pulled up the screen, his literature paper was due tomorrow and surprise, surprise, he hadn’t written a word of it yet. In fact, he’d completely forgotten about it until he heard Simmons trying to explain Shakespeare to Grif during lunch. Now it was just a little after 8pm and Church knew this was going to be another all-nighter.

“Chuuuurrch!” His name was drawn out from the living room a few hours later by one of his roommates as the other took off his glasses and called back out.

“Yeah, Caboose?” He asked as there was a short beat of silence, followed by a rapid set of footfalls and his roommate running into the kitchen, almost slipping on the ceramic in his socks, xbox controller gripped tightly in his hand as he was followed by Tucker.

“Tuck keeps beating me, and he makes me be the red team!” The man was glassy eyed as the one behind him awkwardly scratched the back of his head under Church’s gaze.

“Look. Player one is always red, I told you, Michael. You’re gonna have to be player two if you want to be on the blue team. And anyway you’ve played red before. What’s wrong?” The taller man just sniffed loudly as Church sighed and stood up slowly, having to rub his eyes to get them to focus. Maybe staring at a bright screen for three hours straight wasn’t a great idea.

“I only play red with Church. You’d know his favourite colour is blue if you were besties like we are, Tucker. And- and plus, I wanna be number one. I'm always number one.” Caboose said as he jumped slightly as Church pulled him and Tucker under each of his arms with a tired grin.

“You playing Xbox? Why didn’t you tell me?” Church knew that Caboose didn’t really care about teams. He would pull the same thing every time he wanted Church to play video games with him instead of Tucker without saying it directly. The man in question quickly got the message and handed Church the controller silently, ducking out of his arms and muttering something about having a paper due tomorrow. Church hadn’t forgotten about his own as he walked back over to the table.

“Is he mad at me? I feel like he’s mad at me.” Caboose asked out loud as they both watched the other roommate trek up the stairs. Church just shook his head and shut the laptop screen, going over to clasp his friend on the shoulder.

“Nah, buddy. You could say… Tucker’s just a little- 'Tuckered' out.” Caboose instantly cracked a toothy grin and burst into hysterics, it was a laugh unlike any other, and anyone would think it was outrageously sarcastic but Church knew when Caboose sounded that way, he was far from faking it.

“That’s funny because of his name…” Caboose sighed as he and Church crashed down onto the wide sofa in the living room and started a new match in Halo. Church smiled softly as he saw Michael sneakily change to be on the same team as him.  
The clock passed midnight sooner than the man had expected as he jolted awake to Caboose poking him in the shoulder, through his bleary eyes the man’s roommate’s hair was a mess. He must have fallen asleep at some point as well.

“Church, friend. You fell asleep.” The man nodded and rubbed his eyes with the back on his hand, sitting up slightly as Caboose gave him room. The minute Church’s eyes focused they widened a little bit as he was met with Grif’s wolfish grin, the man sitting beside Tucker who was wrapped up in pillows and blankets in the middle of room in front of him already asleep.

“What?” He muttered as he pawed for his glasses. When he couldn’t find them he jumped slightly as Caboose moved in front of him and slip them onto his face, smiling. “Is that a-”

“Pillow fort? Yeah.” Simmons was lounging in the bean bag in the corner of the room as he spoke lazily, tapping away on his phone. “Got a call that you were depressed as shit and needed to be a ‘king’.” Church just looked towards Caboose as the other man avoided his gaze and poked his fingers together.

“You’ve been acting real sad lately, Church. A- and when you’re sad, I’m sad. And it makes me sad that I don’t know why you’re sad and I don’t like being sad so I thought back to- to when I was a kid and my mum always built me a pillow fort when I was sad so-so I thought if I made you a fort you wouldn’t be sad anymore.” As the man rambled he stopped sharply as his friend leaned forward and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Why do you think I’m sad, Caboose?” He asked quietly as his roommate shrugged heavily, still not quite looking at him but just stealing glances.

“Because-because you don’t act the same as happy Church.” Was Caboose’s only reply as Church smiled softly.

“And you did this for me?” Caboose perked up at that, instantly meeting his gaze and bouncing in his seat.

“Yeah! Grif and Simmons helped me, because we-we didn’t have enough to build with.” He grinned as Church looked over to Simmons who was leant back in the bean bag dozing, Tucker was spread out already way out of it and Grif just sat there playing a game on his phone.

“Grif.” Church said as the other replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Yeah?”

“What’s the time?”

“I dunno, like…” He flipped his phone vertically as the man scratched at his stubble slightly. “2 maybe, 3.” Church nodded as he faced his roommate.

“Alright. Come on then. It's way past your bed time.” Caboose grinned a wide grin as he grappled for Church’s arm as the two crashed into the mass of pillows and extra mattresses, Tucker jolted awake as the two landed and smiled slightly, still half asleep and patted Church on the upper arm.

Grif too fell asleep sometime later that night as there was the 8am rush as everyone woke up the following morning bundled together and late for class. Church was the last out of his apartment door as he took the fastest taxi to class.

“Sorry I’m late!” The man gasped as he finally made it to his English class, no paper, no prep, late. The teacher was going to be pissed.

“No problem, Church. Take a seat.” As the man took his seat he spent most of the hour trying to come up with a reason as to why he hadn’t written his paper because sure as hell ‘building a pillow fort’ wouldn’t be a legitimate reason. When the bell finally signalled the end of class, Church’s heart sank, he had no reason, and he was utter toast. As the rest of the class started to file out he slowly made his way up to the teacher.

“Sir, I’m really sorry about my paper, I comp-” He was cut off by the teacher who just laughed much to his confusion.

“Don’t worry so much, kid. There was only the usual spelling mistakes. You also got act three a little confused but it was still a very good read.” Okay. Now Church was even more confused.

“Ugh…” The teacher must have read his face as he spoke again.

“Tucker gave me your paper this morning, said you texted him about your taxi breaking down or something. I hope you got your money back.” Church quickly exited the classroom to find Caboose and Tucker both talking just outside in the hallway. Without saying anything the man went up and pulled them both into the biggest bear hug he could.

“You motherfuckers.” He laughed out weakly as he continued to hug his friends.

“Yay! Church is happy now!”


End file.
